


伊利亚两次想杀了索罗，一次他没有

by xuyuwanxiang



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, 倒写梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuwanxiang/pseuds/xuyuwanxiang
Summary: 最后，拿破仑在倒视镜里看见伊利亚眼里有波罗的海翻涌的浪，伏尔加河上的星星，还有无数个记忆里的夜晚。但是他没机会看一遍了。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo, 美苏
Kudos: 15





	伊利亚两次想杀了索罗，一次他没有

18.  
这架从伊斯坦布尔启程的飞机上，特工们迎接七十二小时来的头一次休息。  
  
盖比蜷缩在毯子里尚未睁开眼。索罗在一次打盹后醒过来，发觉对面的人正死死盯着他，那双手又在膝盖上滴滴答答，还没清醒的索罗喉头一梗，借着昏昏沉沉的姿态仔细打量了苏联人的左手腕。

“怎么，俄国佬，你的手表又被抢了？”

伊利亚没理会索罗的调侃，这一次窥探又被同事识破了。他象征性地摩挲着手腕，客套地避开了尴尬：“没有，它一直在我这儿。”

“最好是。”拿破仑索罗交叉双手放到脑后，“每次都不知道你是在打暗号，还是准备杀了我。”

“我要杀了你，”伊利亚降噪耳机重新戴上，“你根本来不及反抗，牛仔。”长期的小组任务中，伊利亚逐渐认清拿破仑·索罗的本质：一台自以为是，无聊枯燥的留声机，尽可以往上面放那种一听就会萎靡不振的音乐，蛊惑人心，在你身上窃走金银财宝或者骗取感情，总而言之，直到今天，伊利亚仍对索罗的作风诸多指责。

“俄国佬，你真的足够无趣。”索罗叹了一口气，“我以为我们最起码可以在一些小问题上达成共识？”

“比如包庇你的所作所为，对国际局势造成威胁？”伊利亚拉下一边耳机发难。

“不，对国际局势造成威胁的唯一可能是你向我服软。”索罗用口型说最后的单词，长叹一口气，“老天爷，社会主义被资本主义蹂躏，这怎么说得通？”话毕他略略偏头，躲开了对面扔过来直扑面门的烟灰缸。

“easy--esay--”索罗举起双手，“我保证不再提那些糗事，达令。”

然后他躲过了朝着鼻梁丢过来的对讲机。

总而言之，伊斯坦布尔的糟糕程度远远超过韦弗利形容小麻烦，他们抵达的时候，反抗军已经抵达首都边缘，政府大楼下面到处是飘扬的旗帜和口号。韦弗利轻佻的形容背后是三人团队差点被活埋在苏丹清真寺下面，连向来精心打扮的索罗也不得不抛下在伊利亚看来惺惺作态的姿势和行头，那儿是伊斯坦布尔，不是巴黎和纽约，横亘在亚洲和欧洲之间的奥斯曼秉承东罗马帝国的遗风，罗马式雕塑和中亚的羊毛织物交相辉映，女人们既身着黑纱低头赶路也袒肩露乳沐浴阳光。

这一次的任务糟透了，伊利亚中了一枪，在手臂上，拿破仑给他包扎，把脱轨的俄国人拉回轨道。在这之前，他们正在解决那个反抗军首领，一个男人，被抓住的时候已经身中两弹。伊利亚把他拷在水管上，然后朝他脸上踢了一脚。之后举起枪问他同伙在哪。

拿破仑觉得有点过火了，他们只是特工，不是刽子手。伊利亚像是完全没听见他的话，然后是第二脚，第三脚，男人的鼻梁骨折了，不得不用嘴巴呼吸，极度疼痛让他尖叫，嘘持续了好一会儿，又不得不停下来呼吸。

“嘿，俄国佬。”拿破仑觉得伊利亚有点过了，他伸手按住他。“他已经被抓住了，别这样，你是在拷问。”

“哦，对，我是在拷问。”伊利亚头也没回地说，然后是第四脚，踢断了一条肋骨。

起初，他对控制伊利亚这一套不得其解，传奇色彩的人生中不曾也不可能有那么一个瞬间，可以被轻易的激怒和安抚，宛如身上的一个开关，脑海里的一个声音锁。顺时针，暴跳如雷。逆时针，面无表情。除了床上，索罗承认并不是每时每刻都可以琢磨透同事的心思。

永远不能提起的父辈，犯讳的母亲，表带走形的机械表，以及“羞辱”这个单词。索罗在长久的磨合中意识到凶狠的俄国人一无所有，比他见过的纽约四十二街流浪汉还要贫瘠。久而久之，拿破仑养成了观察伊利亚的习惯，他那永远紧绷的脑袋是不是又在某一刻炸开了花？他那被操蛋的政府强奸过的童年是不是又历历在目？

拿破仑承认，除了伊利亚，他还没哪次一种关系可以维持如此久。没有一位女性在次日清晨展现出耐心。除了伊利亚，那可怜的男孩，生吞活咽下童年的痛苦和青春期的羞耻后沦为一个向痛苦投诚的殉道者，被操的时候连叫声都发不出来。

清醒点，他们在做爱的时候，索罗会这样说。“你好歹哼哼两声，别像个被强暴的处女。”

有的时候，伊利亚会用牙齿死死扣住索罗的手，后者不得不停下胯间的运动，将这个死在童年的男孩温柔地吻开。

“嘿，都过去了。”索罗捧着他的脸这么说，“都过去了。”

然后伊利亚才会卸下沉默，像一匹初生的小马那样踢着伸不直四肢，鼻梁使劲儿地抽动，吐出微不可察的抽噎。

很难说谁的过去更惨，拿破仑确凿地相信：生在那片土地上的每个孩子都希望迎接一个幸福人生。每个哈德逊河旁的弃儿都曾在暖气片旁抖抖索索熬过纽约的冬天。他怀揣着一万个心思，除了工作上的事情，有他庞大的销赃网络，他数不清也记不得的情人们。这些本来等价于幸福和圆满的概念，多年后在一个敏感的克格勃身上再现。

索罗靠在座椅上迷迷糊糊地回忆着这些年——一切都配得上有惊无险和顺利，禁锢险些丧命的任务经过一个又一个，始于东柏林的友情没有搞砸他狂飙突进的人生。那些挂在伊利亚嘴边的意识形态、冷战、理想价值和伟大前程和他没什么关系，拿破仑是个生意人，艺术品是通货，标价高的自然落入囊中。战后到现在的工作里，价值连城的东西索罗也七七八八收了不少，但无价的，可能还是只有那么一两个。

然后他看了伊利亚一眼，后者正在拉下耳机，似乎在听什么。

又来了，索罗眯起眼睛。伊利亚的表情时常狰狞，在伊斯坦布尔的度假酒店里，这人听取任务的严肃让路过的侍者打翻了河蚌汤和海鲜饭。

算了，与他无关。红色政府会总会下一些奇怪的命令。而伊利亚是一个你要他做到九十分他会交上来一百二十分卷子的孩子……反正不是杀了他，伊利亚做什么他都不奇怪，索罗已经看开了。

“俄国牛仔，又来了新麻烦？”

伊利亚瞟了拿破仑一眼，苏联人没有回答他的问题，索罗在那双蓝眼睛里看到赤色的海，是海吗，还是火焰？

“别想那些有的没的东西了，俄国佬，好好享受罗马假期吧。”索罗对空气自问自答，这种交流方式看上去很喜感，高出一个头的伊利亚一天当中的大多数时候不乐意好好说话，连索罗伸过头去问一句“今晚怎么样”的时候，他也用鼻子回一个，嗯哼。

还挺纽约，索罗心里想。

17.

桑德尔的消息是傍晚抵达的。

拿破仑把那些点和分割线写到一张纸上，手指摩挲着纸张上凹陷下去的铅笔痕迹。

短——E

长、短——N

长、短、短——D

END.

索罗良久打量着这个单词，他认得这个单词，但不明白是什么意思，或者说他不想明白。他不确定伊斯坦布尔任务结束后桑德斯是否隐隐约约说过，如今的日子没有以前的好了，上台的上台，下台的下台，铁幕的坚固越垒越高，谁都推不动沉重的防卫塔。

“但，长官——特别行动局就是解决突发状况避免热战的预防针。”拿破仑说道。

“你何时变得如此高尚了？关注国际形势，我没听错吧。”在桑德斯提前订好一家水烟馆里，里面空空荡荡，连行道树上的鸟儿也早早飞走。

“我没有。”拿破仑不加思考地回答。

“你急什么？”桑德斯吧嗒吧嗒抽了一口阿拉伯水烟，质量不赖，白色的雾气从鼻孔里泄出。“为了那个苏联人？伊利亚·科里亚金？”桑德斯笑着问。即使有一层白烟挡着，拿破仑都觉得自己要被看穿。

“别忘了，索罗。”桑德斯把烟嘴搁在碟子里，“你的任期是我来决定的，什么时候我说你做完了你就算是完成了，不是伊利亚·科里亚金，不是盖比·泰勒，也不是韦弗利。”

“那么我的工作完成了吗，长官？”拿破仑显然对他的那一份水烟提不起兴趣，眼瞧着炭火快熄灭也并没有尝试的欲望。

“噢，差不多——要明白，总统身亡之后一切都风声鹤唳。这几年不太平，新书记上台后你同事的祖国或许摇摇欲坠。”桑德斯把翘着的二郎腿放下来，上半身凑到拿破仑眼前，伸手指着这个他捞回来的窃贼：

“要知道，不是所有你拿在手里的东西都可以销赃和占为己有的。”

拿破仑把铅笔搁在一旁靠在椅背上，桑德斯暗示着罗马之行不只是韦弗利嘴里的假期休息，也是中情局和克格勃在二十世纪下半叶和长夜的未来里最后一次携手。

自然，拿破仑永远不会去顶嘴。反正愤怒、叛逆和拒不服从都会换来“你被判了多少年”的威胁，这一点上，中情局和红色恐怖似乎又高度一致。相比之下，军情五处仅仅以神秘作风维持着最低限度的交流。说到这个，拿破仑想起和盖比约好的下午茶，就在罗马城中央，眺望远方的时候不会错过欧洲南部的山冈、地中海葡萄园和灿烂的阳光。

只是他没想到伊利亚也会出现。

“我以为这是我们的约会。”拿破仑把玩着手里的酒杯，“我更喜欢喝咖啡。”

“好歹是名义上的未婚夫，为什么不欢迎他呢？”盖比扶正了那副夸张的墨镜，典型的意大利风格，白色的边框让她看上去比实际年龄更小。

“我怕伊利亚同志无法适应这种小资产阶级的消遣，下午就开始喝酒，不到太阳下山就酩酊大醉，然后发着牢骚，抱怨着工作和家庭……”伊利亚在这种描述里翻了个白眼。

“你还能想到更新颖的地域歧视吗，牛仔？”伊利亚仰头把威士忌干了。

“哇，斯拉夫(Slave)”

拿破仑换了个词来讥讽，他无视了伊利亚投过来的怒目而视，他趁着阳光品尝手中的酒，回忆起几年前和伊利亚的第一次见面。

16.

那时候拿破仑已经和盖比认识了好几年，盖比是道上小有名气的女特工。小有名气意味着得天独厚，意味着担当大任——没什么人知道，没什么人在意，一口流利的德语和专业的维修技巧，女性，社会主义工人党，一枚良好的钉子，一枚隐蔽的棋子。如果拿破仑没有在白天敲响盖比的车门，没有人会发现那个修车女工已经把一整栋公寓楼买下来，往里面堆满枪支和炸药。

“早上好，女士。”拿破仑斜靠在椅背上翻阅民主德国晚报，给持枪而入的盖比报以微笑。

盖比对待不速之客的习惯一如既往，等她意识到坐在阴影里的正是多日不见的拿破仑，才把沉甸甸的弹夹丢在沙发上。

“你的珠宝已经要沦落到民主德国销赃了？”盖比把肩膀上的毛巾甩下来，“外面下着雨呢，你要喝点暖身子吗？”

“哦，不，谢谢。”拿破仑放下手中的报纸，“我难以认可这边的饮食文化。”

“和你那差不了多少。”盖比没理他，将一壶凉水搁在灶台上。

“或许。你最近忙吗？”拿破仑站起来，环顾这个逼仄狭小的房间。“住在这儿多久了？”

“一年零九个月，你知道的。”

“最近的要维修的车子不少吧？”

“你明知这儿只维修一种车，这不是你来这儿的目的吧？”

“哦、”拿破仑想起来，桑德斯不久前暗示过来自远东的国家展现出合作的姿态。“一名足够优秀的克格勃”——桑德斯捏着嗓子形容——会加入到国际局势的控制任务中去。  
  
那之后的一个星期，盖比注意到出现在防空洞附近的皮夹克男人，高大，沉默，一半的脸庞藏在帽檐阴影下，掩护最常用的工具是晚报和墨镜，和秘密警察如出一辙的风格。

“不是个好惹的角色，对吗？”盖比问。

“噢，恐怕比你想象的还要艰难一点。”拿破仑说，“但是我会想办法的。”

只不过盖比没预料到拿破仑的办法如此出格。

15.

那几年的风声开始收紧，上面都在清算，公海水面和水地的战舰、潜水艇和鱼类都蓄势待发。人人都知道伏低身子做事，张扬过头的鸟儿迟早被猎人的枪口打下来。俄罗斯人很懂得这个道理，那儿出来的伊利亚和他的第一次会面谋划了一个星期。

当然，拿破仑住在老朋友盖比的公寓里，他选择视若无睹。

除了天花板的窃听器，更改线路的电话座机，一天三班的警察侦查之外，拿破仑觉得自己还挺安全的，甚至对素未谋面的克格勃特工产生了浓厚的兴趣。

18-00-35。

这辆白色的德国宝沃连续五天停在盖比的公寓街口的拐角下，拿破仑没见过如此顽劣的伪装技巧。或者那辆车里的人根本没打算伪装，这就是他们的地盘。无声的监视和沉默的威胁之后是什么？拔掉手指甲？绑在电线杆上？

拿破仑把视线从窗外收回来，偶尔他会留下一两个西装内里口袋发现的窃听器，然后从酒柜里取出威士忌和酒杯，或者把冰箱里剩余的香肠煎熟，故意对着那个小东西吞咽。

食道的开闭。

喉咙的吞咽。

酒精滴入胃袋。

向女孩吹口哨。

拿破仑不确定伊利亚有没有完整地把这些声音听完，但他总喜欢和盖比用一种谈论国家秘密的语气谈话，又在重要的信息出现那一刻踩碎这些小玩意儿。

伊利亚应该开始着急了，第六天的时候拿破仑差点被他掀翻在巷子里。民主德国的路灯尚且难以把马路两侧照亮，遑论那些公寓之间的羊肠巷子。伊利亚发誓他就想在这里把拿破仑解决掉——尽管他的上司要求目前应答尽量展现出合作的自己，但在窃听的过程中他三翻四次听见横加指责的羞辱：是对伊利亚，也是对伊利亚的父母。

这可不妙。拿破仑被锁住喉咙的时候思考，离他的墓碑成为既定事实还有四分钟的时间，而他还没选好葬礼的歌曲和棺木。背后的克格勃并不打算留活口，他的身材高大，巴西柔术和克格勃训练使双臂略胜一筹中情局的精英特工。

“俄国佬、”拿破仑满脸通红地用拳头提醒伊利亚。“你的东西好像不见了。”

“什么？”弹舌，浑厚嗓音，声带肥厚，短促。

“你的……手表。”拿破仑憋出最后一口气，举起刚刚淘到手的战利品。

拿破仑太傲气。伊利亚知道他的美国同同事非池中鱼，任务过后账目上永远会多出额外的报酬，然后是当地报纸刊登的失窃案件，黑市上的宠儿，艺术收藏界数一数二的无名大亨。警察兜兜转转看上了他，案子却又莫名其妙被压下去成为失效的陈年卷宗。最后是被中情局收编，拿着十分之一不到的薪水，明目张胆地走起艺术品走私。

那时候伊利亚也是低调做事的人之一。在莫斯科以西的地区执行任务，辗转在民主德国和立陶宛，做些秘密警察的工作，铲除几个异己，清洗几个组织，把摇摇欲坠的意识形态城墙修修补补地砌好。

身份原因，回莫斯科不是最佳选择。这种出身不干净的特工命运往往流亡在故土以外，家乡是飞地的另一个名字。伊利亚深知回去的不是鲜花礼炮而是白炽灯、拘留室和政治审查，他要和政府大楼，红场和冷冰冰的长官作战。他并没有递交过回家的申请。身在异乡的长期任务会慢慢磨掉身上一些东西，这是好事，训练营里的三年教给他的只是致死的搏斗技巧和专业的窃听工具。日后伊利亚经历那些干脆迅速的清洗运动、选择性忽略皮鞋边上额头敲打地板的求饶、以及把懵懂的小孩和他们罪孽深重的父母分开，都是漫长的任务中习得的。

显然这种独行主义要接纳来自敌对阵营的朋友时则显得困难重重，那个民主德国的女孩还好办些，不过是一个维修技工。麻烦的是美国人拿破仑·索罗，伊利亚发现这个服刑期永远未满的男人生出太多旁枝错节的东西，一个典型的机会主义者，一个不忠诚于国家的人。拿破仑的眼神让人看不透，他的风趣幽默是一种利诱，而非坦诚相待。

伊利亚想，你永远不可能对拿破仑那种人真心实意地说一句，同志你好。

14.

他们的合作开始得磕磕绊绊，拿破仑认为他们之间的关系慢慢热起来需要一点契机与合作。他没想错。真正的融入是在五个月后。他们发现文琪圭拉公司的船只正准备跨越地中海出口核弹头，盖比被掳走做了人质，拿破仑和伊利亚抢在文琪圭拉进入公海之前拦下那辆车。那天状况不祥，小雨下个没完，山路泥泞得走不动一般的车子，底盘高的越野车也挡不住一身泥水。盖比被拿破仑从车里拉出来的时候没了意识，雨下得大，天又在不停地响雷，所有人都穷途末路，伊利亚被压在摩托车下面晕了好几秒，黑色的泥水把他从里到外泡湿了，世界一片寂静。

昏迷与清醒的边缘世界总是缓慢，亚历山大爬起来用钢棍敲破了拿破仑的头好像一帧定格动画。伊利亚半边脸磨在草地上揉出血花，而后是盖比试图停下亚历山大的攻击，却被甩出去好几米。剩下的就是那根钢棒敲打在拿破仑的脸上，然后是手枪，然后是拉开保险，拿破仑几乎就要死掉。但等他下次睁眼的时候看见伊利亚背对着他跪在大雨里。

“嘿，俄国佬……”他混沌地喊了一声。

这时他才留意到伊利亚仍跪在亚历山大的身上，满头是血，呜呜咽咽地叫着。后者已经死透了，而那把杀死他的刀仍不留余力地切割着他的喉管，然后浓厚的血液就从喉咙那儿喷薄而出，喷得伊利亚满身都是。刀刃上的血液立刻就被雨水冲掉，下一秒又是插入更深的肉体里边去，拿破仑反应过来，伊利亚哪是在杀人，他分明是在把亚历山大的头切下来。

“俄国佬、嘿，伊利亚。”拿破仑爬起来，他有点犹豫是否在这个时刻打断躁狂症发作的同伴，雨水洗掉了他身上的的泥水，而愤怒、冲动、仇恨、不甘，大雨洗不掉那些红色的血液，赤色的海洋在斑驳地晃动。

“够了，你虐尸啊？”

拿破仑按住伊利亚的右手，刀切得变了形，刃口卷起来，难怪切不开骨头。而滑腻的刀柄深深陷入他的肉里，伊利亚的虎口裂出一道难看的口子，正汩汩地流血。拿破仑不得不扇了他一耳光，让他震怒之后捧着他的脸，那儿是灰尘、眼泪和血水，他慢慢地，用字正腔圆的俄语安慰他：

“都结束了，嗯？”

拿破仑不确定这句话是对自己还是对伊利亚说，他们成功得像个败军。之后，他有那么一会儿不太敢碰伊利亚，他身上的血太多了，以至于拿破仑不确定是不是他哪儿受了伤。之后拿破仑把伊利亚拉起来，虎口翻卷的皮肉被雨水泡的发白，刀子卡在亚历山大的脊椎里，深至刀柄。然后拿破仑瞧着苏联人向前摇摇晃晃走了几步，意识到他确实没什么明显的伤口之后才略略松了口气。

后来是休假，伊利亚在酒店里养好他的手。拿破仑特地买了一些吃的送进去，他的伙伴正面无表情地看着窗外的风景，听到开门的声音才转过头来。显然，伊利亚又变回沉默寡言的克格勃了。拿破仑也没太在意这种尴尬的寂静而开始自言自语。他给伊利亚带了一束花，就放在床头。上面潦草用丝带打一个结，插着廉价的纸质卡片，写着早日康复。然后拿破仑自言自语地告诉伊利亚自己欠他一条命，今后无论如何大家都有难同当，做什么都会留点好处给他。

伊利亚笑得很难看，你在同情我？没有。拿破仑回答，我真心的。他皮笑肉不笑地补了一句。

哦，生意人的同情。伊利亚的眉头挤在一起，喃喃自语。拿破仑的讨巧和谄媚只是惺惺作态，一个黑市里边乘风破浪的人除了讨价还价意外不会不明白有来有往——他把我也当做一门生意，伊利亚的鼻子抽了一下，操。

拿破仑的话伊利亚懂了一半，分享一切包括艺术和钞票，也包括拿破仑的床和夜晚。当晚拿破仑就履行了诺言，伊利亚的手不方便，他便没让他撑着地面，几个来回的口交就让床单上四溢精液的腥味。苏联人张开的嘴看上去像离开水的鱼，拿破仑不得不把手指伸进去搅碎僵硬的声带和尘封喉咙，才让他断断续续地哼叫出声。伊利亚在做爱方面几乎是个白痴，痛和爽都是一个样：红着眼睛，泪水挂在睫毛上滴不下来，到后面会发出点断断续续的声音，然后永远和拿破仑的节奏搭不上，好像飘在波浪里的独木舟，船桨碰不到河底。

“你就不能表现得开心点？”拿破仑有次射完后没拔出来，那些温热的液体被堵在伊利亚身体里面，像一张难看的创可贴把他封起来。

“呃。”伊利亚埋在枕头里回了一句。

“哦，俄国佬。”拿破仑不满意地又往伊利亚里面顶了一下，把他插得弯了腰。

“每次我操你的时候，你都表现得像第一次那样。”他好笑地撑在伊利亚上边，低头打量着那堆金发下面糟糕的表情和五官，“处女似的。”

伊利亚忍着屁股那儿的不适感给了拿破仑一拳。

“有力气打架没力气说话吗？”拿破仑轻松地用掌心包住伊利亚的拳头，把这只手捧在唇边，然后是轻轻地吻着。“难怪我会喜欢你。”

“操，贱人。”伊利亚别开目光，此刻他的脸比红丝绒蛋糕内里更瞩目。他打算把手抽出来，而拿破仑那张吻遍五大洲四大洋的嘴确实过于温柔，性爱后的温柔比前戏更糟糕，以至于他的阴茎在这种挑逗下又兴奋起来，白色的东西滴滴答答从顶端冒出来，在精壮的腹肌上流淌得到处都是。

“如果你指的是我们俩，我承认。”拿破仑用嘴型回击了苏联人的愤怒，幽默地避开问题。

13.

后来有了新的任务，他们组成一个特别行动组——搭伙做点拯救世界的生意，跨越海峡，到伊斯坦布尔，特拉维夫，哈瓦那，新墨西哥。在枪林弹雨的地下毒品工厂穿行，无数次核弹危机、第三次世界大战的苗头、地方军队叛乱、党派斗争。拿破仑趁着这样的机会把那些从欧洲大陆上掳来的艺术品分销到黑市渠道，然后在当地和花天酒地地开销。

没有人指责他，除了伊利亚。这个青春期前养尊处优的斯拉夫男孩并不缺审美的品味和见过世面的双眼，然而父亲的离别的母亲的背叛让他终其一生再难与那些“人物”们的爱好产生共鸣。无疑，他能在衣橱里为你挑出落落大方的一套连衣裙和皮带，但伊利亚发誓他永远不会变成拿破仑：艺术品既是付钱就可以操的婊子，也是钟情款款的爱人。

之后就是越来越操蛋艺术市场，艺术沦为小偷和黑社会的交易筹码。他们离开哈瓦那，到了罗马。去那些容得下混乱和繁华的城市生活。拿破仑在欧洲从头开始一点点搭建自己的市场网络，什么都可以交易，珠宝、画作、烟草、女人和孩子。处于地中海北部的半岛国家隔着一道海峡和亚洲相望，然后是南边的非洲。罗马拥挤却美丽，危险的男人和漂亮的女人都可以在动荡年代分一杯羹。文琪圭拉属于兼而有之的那一类，这个女人往往会让多数男人栽倒，比如之前的亚历山大，比如现在的拿破仑索罗。

他们认识在一次罗马的酒会上，那种只会在周末举办的宴会。宾客们得有邀请券才能入场，纡尊降贵的搜身之后会用上等的酒水和食物来补偿。文琪圭拉打量着拿破仑，一个这种模样的男人站在人群里实属突出，不俗的五官和身材，除了陌生的面容，没什么值得怀疑的。

伊利亚从来没见过拿破仑这样肤浅和市侩的男人，精致、恰到好处、礼貌客套，处处留有余地，寸寸都冰冷无情。有时他分不清那个爬上床的女人究竟是拿破仑的任务还是另一个自己。而他自己呢——一个被抛弃的苏联男孩儿，冷得如同波罗的海岸边摔碎的浪花。伊利亚没有和拿破仑提过这些，他不预设美国人能提供一个精彩的回答。伊利亚深以为傲民族崇尚极端的爱如同极端的恨，装作软弱的人也没有被饶过，长久的岁月教会了他沉默，然后履行任务，等待下一次命令。他不打算去想象美国人的答案，哪怕只是一个单词——

不是。伊利亚觉得答案完整了。

12.

后来他们在夜晚去了罗马许愿池，和那些散落在池边的游客一样，他们也在观赏这一面许愿成真的镜子。

在许愿池边上的时候拿破仑掏出一枚硬币：“peril，你有什么想要的吗？

“唔，没有。”伊利亚瞪大眼睛看了一会儿池底堆积的硬币，摇摇头回答。

“是没有，不信，还是不敢？”拿破仑把一里拉挑起来按在手里，“猜一猜，正还是反？”

“猜了又怎么样？”

“身上只有一枚硬币，正面就是我许愿，反面就是你许愿。”

“没兴趣。”

“别这么坏了罗马风景，入乡随俗。”

伊利亚偏过头，拿破仑的手叠在一起，修长、骨节分明、筋脉毕现。

“拿破仑。”他喊了名字。

拿破仑抬起头看向伊利亚，后者正认真思考的样子很讨喜。“你之前说过门是为了遮掩秘密，我没记错对吗？”

“记忆力不错，是的。还有后半句，也是为了挑起欲望。”

“如果这是门的话。”伊利亚抓住了拿破仑的手，“那你是在遮掩秘密，还是挑起欲望？”

拿破仑没反应过来，失笑：“哦，等等，你在说什么？我没听错吧？”

“选择一个而放弃另一个——这不是俄罗斯人行事风格。”伊利亚回答，“我们不习惯在风险和风险中做出选择。”紧接着他反扣着美国人的手腕，把合在一起的掌心挑开，看着一里拉在夜色中翻滚了两圈后沉入水底。

“嘿，我没想到会这样。”拿破仑点点头，“你和我预想的反应不同。”

“你的预想是什么？”伊利亚盯着他。

“哦，我希望你能对我多点欲望，不要每次都搞得我像在操一个俄罗斯套娃。”

“美国人的嘴巴都像你这么脏？”

“这不是个说的清楚的问题”拿破仑歪着头看向别处，做出犯难的表情想了一会儿，“你想了什么？”

“你的另一个选择：秘密。”伊利亚把一只手举在空中，再张开，里面是一里拉。美国人身上显然不止一枚硬币，伊利亚撇了撇嘴，这是拿破仑没有预料到的第二件事情。

11.

新任务在罗马。伊斯坦布尔的悠长假期已经结束，河蚌汤、阿拉伯水烟袋和洒满阳光的度假酒店被牡蛎冷盘、游人如织和巴洛克式客房取代。伊利亚靠在露台上享受着任务开始前最后一杯悠闲的威士忌，伊斯塔布尔够呛，在他额头上留下的伤口还没合上，盖比不得不买了一副夸张的女式墨镜遮住了那张精巧的脸蛋上尚未痊愈的伤疤。

“嘿，所以你们现在是一对……夫妻？”桌子后面的拿破仑饶有兴味地指着他们，重复了一遍任务指令，“不错的角色：苏联叛逃的建筑师，和民主德国的汽车维修女工。”

“注意你的言辞，牛仔。”伊利亚把墨镜拉下来，阴阴地看了一眼，“只是合作关系。”

“我没别的意思。”拿破仑举起双手作出投降的样子，“祝最后一次国际危机任务中也能合作愉快。”他对盖比咧出一个灿烂的笑容。

“先生们，我可没心情参与你们的玩闹。”盖比把韦弗利的工程图摊到桌面上，那是几张半透明泛黄的样图，用铅笔勾出浅色的轮廓。“何况，同性恋不是我的菜。”

薄纱的样纸在阳光下看不出任何东西，但是盖比把所有的样纸重叠在一起后，木炭铅笔堆叠出一枚导弹的轮廓，周边是用德文标准的尺寸和部件名称。

“看上去比想象更棘手。”盖比喃喃自语，这不是民主德国里面可以接触到导弹样式，级别必须到了军情五处上校才可以接触的情报。“它——实际的当量很大，意味着这很可能是一枚核弹头。”

她并没有猜错，长年的机械修理经验让她甄别出文琪圭拉的威胁所在。韦弗利要求他们在下一次出货之前截断这批极有可能导致第三次世界大战爆发的法西斯分子武器。无论最终落到资本主义还是社会主义手里都要了命，规避风险的办法则是把三方利益组合起来颉颃，在特工的斡旋中把波浪扬起的水花降到最低。

“与俄国人共事真让人烦恼不已。”拿破仑把酒杯抓到手里，幽幽地叹一口气。

“而你是一个糟糕透顶的间谍，牛仔。”伊利亚毫不客气地回敬。

“先生们，这些话等你们晚上约会的时候用来慢慢斗嘴，我想会更有情趣。”盖比头也没抬说了一句，“是时候制定一个不那么糟糕的方案了，对吗？”

10.

——不那么糟糕的方案。

大家没想到的是文琪圭拉并没有因为亚历山大之死暂缓军火生意的频率，和舅舅的见面彻底沦为她的捕鸟笼。进入庄园后，盖比身上的窃听器就没了信号，更糟糕的是伊利亚，两条精壮的猎犬完全暴露了这次行动。

后来的事情都知道了，伊利亚被发现的时没了追踪器，身上被铁丝网勾出几道口子，手表也不见了。

“peril，你还好吗？”拿破仑递过来一杯酒，

伊利亚连手都没抬起来。拿破仑觉得他快要把水泥地面看穿那块机械表是他父亲留下来的唯一遗物。被秘密警察遣送到西伯利亚的那晚他走的匆匆忙忙，母亲和他以为他们能在第二天早餐之前和往常那样吻一吻。可是没有，伊利亚关于父亲所有的问题都在沉默或耳光中结束。几年后他才收到那个已经面孔模糊的父亲的东西——一块机械表。

信纸上写这是遗物。在西伯利亚的劳改环境差得让人变成一头牲畜，他的父亲在牲畜群里走过泥泞得滩涂、阴冷的沼泽地，最终永远沉睡在一捆已经发了霉的干草垛上。

这是拿破仑知道的全部情报。伊利亚哭了多久？机械表戴在手腕上的时候是不是已经和往日的世界决裂了？他那可怜的俄狄浦斯情结又是什么时候种在心里的呢？拿破仑狐疑地看了一眼伊利亚，他的手指又在敲打大腿，上半身绷得僵直，仿佛碰一下就要爆炸。

“我出去一下。”

伊利亚喘着气说了一句。

“随便。”拿破仑伸头看了一眼。

“顺便，别弄伤自己。”他补充了一句。

他看着伊利亚远去的背影，突然觉得风挺大，山林烈烈。走远的伊利亚像一只迷路的小熊，摇摇晃晃，坏脾气，砸烂几张雕花铁桌，把全部花瓶甩在地上，往路灯上砸到手抖为止，。回过神来，他弯着腰喘气，年复一年，每天，每时每刻都像进行斗争，保卫做人的权利，保持纯洁与善良的权利。

太糟糕了。

9.

盖比在一天后回来，她没受伤，也不如伊利亚那样落魄。文琪圭拉没有为难她，亚历山大的葬礼在一个寂静的雨天里完成，一个情人似的的丈夫死的好像一条流浪狗。

“她邀请我们参加周年的庆祝会——下周。”盖比把两张邀请函放在桌面上。

“在她丈夫葬礼后的一个星期？”拿破仑问。

“亚历山大是她的情夫之一，当然，名义上也是丈夫。”盖比说，“强大的女人。”

“这不是强大的女性会有的样子。”伊利亚看了拿破仑一眼，“显然她是个蛇蝎妇人。”

拿破仑耸耸肩，所以呢，俄国佬你想表达的是？

伊利亚相信他已经看懂了。

文琪圭拉集团并没有在亚历山大之死后停止运作，他们的女主人在一次不张扬的葬礼之后坐上第一把交椅。导弹头陆续在地中海沿岸的国家被发现，卫星传回来的图片显示意大利之旅并非小打小闹。

之后拿破仑用了杰克德弗尼的名字混进了宴会，一个小有名气的欧洲艺术收藏家，专门各种不干净的转手货，那种宴会上什么都能卖的人。这种会场里好皮相的男人不多，都是一些发育不良的意大利男孩。此时只要搞出一点动静，被侍卫一拳干倒，顺势推翻一个老女人，然后砸翻一桌子鱼子酱，文琪圭拉就会走上来了。

伊利亚和盖比在赛车道旁，那儿一回头九能看见会场里的状况。拿破仑的手在遇见文琪圭拉之后没安分过，在伊利亚眼里起码摸走了一条项链和一块手表。然后是文琪圭拉的手，先是搁在拿破仑肩膀上，然后是腰，简直旁若无人。

“嘿，那是谁？”文琪圭拉被拿破仑环着肩膀前往车场时问。

“噢，一个小人物。”拿破仑看了一眼他，“和我一样。”

伊利亚没走过去，任务分配在一周前已经确定下来。他此时应该站在原地一动不动地任由鲁迪舅舅羞辱，然后让自己年轻、果断和勇敢的妻子为自己挡下问题。可伊利亚没忍住，盖比不得不暂停下对白，撞了一下伊利亚：

“嘿，亲爱的，你把我抓疼了。”

伊利亚低头，看见盖比手腕的红色指印，“哦、”他迟疑地反应了一下，“抱歉。”

那天很不愉快，因为鲁迪舅舅，或者文琪圭拉。伊利亚拉着盖比早早退场，然后一整晚他都待在暗房里面捣鼓那台小摄影机。显然不是第一次了，盖比在外面对着报纸生闷气。

拿破仑推门进来的时候意识到不对劲，他把外套挂在衣帽架上，给盖比和自己倒了一杯酒：“有收获，她约杰克德文尼明天的午饭。”拿破仑说。

盖比嗯了一句，然后他们听见伊利亚在里面抱怨，她是个纳粹，拿破仑。

我知道，但我们就是为此而来。拿破仑头也没回。

纳粹，这意味着她是个极端分子。伊利亚瓮声瓮气的，她要害你，索罗。

拿破仑把酒杯搁在一边，然后推门走进去。伊利亚站在一串夹起来的负片隔壁，浑浑噩噩地完成手尾工作，然后靠在桌子边上，他看上去有点糟糕。然后望着拿破仑，那双漂亮的眼睛好像会说话。

“俄国佬。”拿破仑率先打破了沉默，“有什么想告诉我的吗？”

伊利亚看上去局促而慌张，他包着自己手，埋在背后，姿势古怪：“没什么，都是你见过的，核辐射反应。”他盯着地面，好像那儿躺着他那只遗失的手表。

拿破仑没出声，一定发生什么事了，只不过伊利亚不知道怎么表达。然后他又等了很久，伊利亚也没有动静，好像拿破仑是个鬼魂，他在等他消失。拿破仑走过去，在伊利亚面前打了一个响指，把刚刚的话重复了一遍：“有什么想告诉我的吗？”

伊利亚重新抬起头，他低声下气地，看上去好像死了那样：“这次任务……天啊，拿破仑，你知道……我听到了什么……”讲到后面，他一个字都吐不出来，“……清除，奥列格说，‘清除’。”

拿破仑向后退，他忍不住问清楚是怎么回事，但其实他比谁都清楚，比这儿无所适从的伊利亚清楚，比外面的盖比清楚，上头把一切都安排好了，然后他滑向深渊，或者顺道拉上伊利亚滑向深渊。

过了许久拿破仑才深吸一口气，然后好像什么都没发生那样走到伊利亚身边，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀：“如果这样的话。”伊利亚僵硬极了，“那你就知道我还是会有办法的，对吗？”他看了伊利亚一眼，对方像个孩子那样，被头儿的命令一拳干倒，然后满脸血花爬起来，看上去迷茫、疼痛又可怜。

8.

潜入文琪圭拉的工厂用了两个特战队，打头的是伊利亚带领的那一队。直到进入地下通道之前，他们几乎没遇上什么麻烦。当时是深夜，他们提前切断了电源，五分钟之后，他们就抵达了工厂的生产车间。普通流水线，安装轴，这儿连一枚火箭弹都造不出来。

然后拿破仑的分队在外面干倒了两个警卫，那时候他们正在检查断电的仪表板。之后拿破仑把警卫身上的对讲器摘下来。按照计划，他们负责侦测那个磁带，然后他们在二楼的水溶梯度车间遇到对方。彼时伊利亚正扛着一把乌兹，借着一堵墙壁掩护。三分钟后，拿破仑腰间的对讲器沙沙作响，第三个检查人员在用德语问，人呢，为什么仪表板还没恢复正常？拿破仑掐着嗓子回答，二楼平台的线路好像短路了，导致负压过大，长官你愿意来看看有什么办法吗？

那人就在他们面前走过，拿破仑举起手正打算让分队的人上去包抄，而伊利亚无声无息地跟了上去。拿破仑操了一声，看着伊利亚如同幽灵一样跟上去。那把乌兹被他背在身后，老天，他现在几乎赤手空拳，而那个工厂长官一只手按在大腿的枪把上。

拿破仑不得不掏出自己的手枪祈祷待会儿开枪的时候别爆了伊利亚的头。之后伊利亚走到一个储物柜前边，他站在男人的背影里，伸出两只手，一只手在空中摇晃。

“那是什么？”拿破仑小队的一个人用口型问。

“克格勃之吻。”拿破仑说，“一个绝活，需要花费数年训练才能掌握。”

“哈，什么烂名字？”那个人讥讽回答。

“它会让你两天下不了床。”拿破仑在一下清脆的响声中走出来，“虽然这个人还站着，但是已经完全失去意识了。保持这个状态大约二十分钟，对了，别碰到他。”他走向伊利亚，后者正用枪口拨开那一堆乱七八糟的连体服，拿破仑走上前去：“你做什么？你差点坏了计划。”

“我以为那是我的手表。”伊利亚说，“但显然，没有我父亲的手表今晚就不会小有收获。”他们循着楼梯向下，紧接着才看到他们想要的东西，离心机，磁带转轴，金属化合物，和他们身上叫个不停的辐射探测器。

情报准确，这就是全部了，原来这就是最终目的地。拿破仑和伊利亚的小队把扰动器装在那些可怕的武器上，只要外头的韦弗利轻轻推动按钮，这儿一切就沦为废弃五金厂的陈列。但变故就是这个时候发生的，那个该死的对讲机出现了杂音，起码拿破仑一开始以为是杂音，沙哑、断续的声音在黑暗中听上去就像鬼魂低语，直到一分钟过后他才意识那些空灵诡异，断断续续的呼吸和说话的声音是什么。

是文琪圭拉。

然后是一枚火箭弹，从上方射入，砸穿了天花板，紧接着是钢化的保护门。之后是大规模的伤亡，小队成员只剩下五个人。伊利亚在火光和子弹卡壳声中找到最近的狙击手，对着他正面来了一枪。然后是第二个狙击手，他的准头不错，子弹从喉咙进去，后脑勺出来，到处都是飞舞的血液、脑浆、尖叫和命令。

战火停息后，他们损失惨重。拿破仑在检查状况，往每个躺着的死人身上补两枪。伊利亚和剩下的人攻陷中控室，那儿有关键的反应器。之后伊利亚跨过满地的伤员和尸体，拿破仑站在他们中央。伊利亚喊了一句：“牛仔。”

“你完事了？”拿破仑说，“干得漂亮。”

伊利亚打量了他一眼，拿破仑有条不紊地用踢着每一具死透了的肢体。这儿本来就冰冷，形同屠杀的任务下，四周更无情、冰凉，让拿破仑都觉得不舒服起来。这个时候伊利亚的眼睛看向他，拿破仑看过去，那儿还有点什么，星星，寒风中的灯塔，手风琴的喀秋莎。然后伊利亚抓住了伸过来手，来，把我带出去。

之后来了第三只小队，全副武装，把剩下的人救了出去。拿破仑和伊利亚脱下湿透的潜行服，把自己裹在毛毯里，蹲在暖气片隔壁。后半夜开始下暴雨，外面开始打雷闪电，雨水好像暴风雪一样席卷了这座城市，拿破仑有点疑惑，照理来说很少这样。两个半小时后，韦弗利走进来说第三只小队在距离公海还剩下一海里的地方找到一艘被撕碎的船，上面的辐射含量超标得探测仪都装不下。

然后拿破仑转头看向窗外的夜景，雨水如同瀑布一样从窗沿上滚滚而下，好像天地崩塌。白天的炎热全部消失。此刻他意识到，地中海沿岸的夏天结束了，阴雨多雾的冬天爬上罗马的窗棱。

韦弗利给他们放了长假，整整一周，在罗马。前三天他们仪式性的散伙饭，拿破仑订下一间坐落在市中心的套房，那儿有很好的风景，他们又有大把的光景，然后一天下来，他们几乎没什么穿着衣服的时候。拿破仑忍住了讨论一切敏感的话题，那些让人伤痛的选择，人世无奈的举措，世界正在飞速地流转，他们的命运，和无数人的命运一样，被拆解，又被重建。

7.

他们在拿破仑那张床上做爱。

伊利亚少有主动去吻拿破仑，他不动声色的讨好来之不易，也让人厌烦。俄国佬对口交的技巧一窍不通，吮吸变成啃咬，拿破仑看着胯间的金色的头发，他几乎差点就忍不住告诉伊利亚一切。

“我想你日后会有很多选择。”拿破仑坐起来，爬向他们的床边，那儿的冰桶里插着一瓶伏特加，冰块一早就化完了。“起码这几年的努力，可以让和平维持多一会儿。”

伊利亚不动声色地打量着拿破仑，过了好一会儿才开口：“……不，战争从未停止。”  
  
那口酒质量很糟糕，不应该让它在酒桶里待太久。一拿出来，挂在玻璃瓶上的水珠流得到处都是。拿破仑皱了皱眉头，他突然什么心情都没了。  
  
后半夜的时候他们消停了一会儿，如果不急着睡觉，这儿可以看见很多夜景。然后伊利亚骂骂咧咧地说着乱七八糟的话，他开始犯困了，拿破仑伸手过去想让他消停也无济于事。那瓶伏特加彻底完蛋了，刚刚被拿破仑碰倒，然后到处是酒味。好一会儿，拿破仑才从那些断断续续的声音里听出点东西来：哦，原来伊利亚在和他说话。那之后，伊利亚突然爬起来下床，然后走到拿破仑身边，把他身上的浴袍扯开，跪下来。

噢，原来伊利亚要给他口交。

“别走。”伊利亚在口水吞咽中含糊地说，“别走。”拿破仑低头，没见过这样的伊利亚，可怜至极，自暴自弃，脆弱得一匹烂布，风刮过就会裂成一条一条，他说的话悲惨，无用，那个声音听起来像是哀求。

拿破仑没有回答，他对伊利亚这种用口交换来的筹码无法理解。除了他自己，没人当他是个婊子的儿子。伊利亚很像那种被丢弃的东西，丢了就丢了，他甚至不想求你回头看多一眼。只有在转身的时候才能抓住那双蓝色眼睛里稍纵即逝的哀求。

拿破仑吻了伊利亚，他们已经很久没有这样长足、缱绻地亲热。伊利亚的手在每一次拿破仑顶入的时候都会狠狠地抓住床头的木柱。美国人仔细研究苏联人身上那些新旧交叠的伤疤，他的手指在深色和浅色的子弹坑、刀疤和针线缝合处游过。他的动作很小心，多年操弄艺术品的手指带着解锁的慢条斯理。

“这些地方还会痛吗？”拿破仑突然问。

“每次都会。”过了好久，伊利亚哽咽着的回答才从床单里边传出来。

不可思议，拿破仑想。他们明明注定走上两条不同人生道路，他们已经离得这么远，但现在他们还会躺在一起聊天和做爱。可能连情人都算不上，这是拿破仑人生中又一次偷窃，西斯廷教堂的皇冠，尼禄大帝权杖上的红宝石，达芬奇的维特鲁威人，现在是苏维埃的儿子。

“你知道你还有选择的。”拿破仑松了手，把自己埋在伊利亚的脊背上。“你知道我在说什么的。”

“一旦开始逃避，痛苦会跟随一辈子。”伊利亚说，“让上帝到一边去吧。”

伊利亚想起他那遥远的铁锈童年，他在这个世界上迈出了人生的头几步，命运便拉着他一直往下掉。他和妈妈住在莫斯科，那个充满眼睛和耳朵的世界，他们会从玻璃窗和墙纸的缝隙里悄悄打量着科里亚金一家人，冬天的灰尘刮进来，尘土飞扬的地面上留下伊利亚脏兮兮的光脚印。夜晚月亮照看世人，小小的伊利亚就抬头寻找星星。学校的生物课上，索尼娅老师演示毒气是怎么杀死一只小兔，击毙一只青蛙，伊利亚躲在自己的位置上，看着那些临终的小动物们哀嚎，没有小孩子划十字祈祷原谅，教室前边的斯大林像无声地监督着发芽的种子们。

它们的身子小，小生命便在毒气、缺氧和注射下迅速先教室里的孩子而去。

“等我当上了大人。”伊利亚思忖着，他突然想到，那颗心还在跳动，在收缩，在为科里亚金家，为活着的和坟墓里的人感到忧伤和惋惜。伊利亚·科里亚金感到一阵恶心，他抱住尸体般僵直的身子，自己也变成一尊无声的雕像。

“我就不会再因为这些事情流眼泪和逃跑了。”如今的伊利亚说。

还是有什么没变的，拿破仑还想说什么。可是伊利亚已经很困很困了，他几乎睁不开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地说一些关于十多年前的回忆、胡话、誓言、复仇之类的话语。他们的做爱越来越像一次战争，开始和结束得诡谲荒诞，到处是炮火、地雷、枪支，如今它们都被埋在土里，埋在东西伯利亚山地的针叶林下面，星星和月亮长久地照耀着荒芜的土地，人类耕种的五千年后，腐烂的刺柏树枝和青苔重新长出来，茂密的森林不需要阳光和雨水也能熬过深冬。

6.

盖比一直对那句“未婚妻”不置可否，直到最后她还在笑。在罗马最后的日子里，他们真的像模像样地过了几天夫妻的生活，白天的时候驱车去乡野，用野餐度过一个阳光明媚的午后，野花、格子布，拿破仑拿出上好的酒，伊利亚有礼得像个绅士——“因为现在你是我的未婚妻。”

后来，他们在服装店里分别。盖比说等回到东德也没什么机会穿好看的衣服了，而伊利亚坚持，没关系，就当做是纪念，以后等你回了英国还是有机会的，你得回家对吧。

盖比问难道你看不出来我们都是时代的弃儿，时代母亲要谁活得好，谁的人生早早就攀上了巅峰。没有比生不逢时的弃儿更艰难得了，一切都在消逝，只有时代在存活着。你懂我的意思，伊利亚。

盖比拘束在新衣服里，然后把戒指从手上摘下来：“物归原主，以防我们日后再也不见面了。”柏林女孩眉毛弯弯，“我们之后，你会不会找到更适合的人？”

伊利亚那天把手指攥在手里好久，一直等到反应过来，那个小小的圆形银制戒指在他手心窝里烙印出痕迹。他想把戒指戴回去，告诉她就留作纪念，这样他就可以一直知道女性原来也可以如此顽强、美丽和勇敢。

但是他没有。

回想起来，伊利亚问过盖比接下来要到哪儿去，盖比说大有可能还是回民主德国，继续窝在防空洞下面修一修车子，等待韦弗利下一个命令。至于爱人，她并不指望了，“你知道，我们这种职业都没什么好下场。”盖比笑着说这句话的时候，伊利亚突然觉得她老了好几岁。

那你呢？盖比问，你想去哪？留在罗马，回莫斯科？还是继续和拿破仑一起？盖比问，她漫不经心地走在街道上，这儿是城市中心，到处是大腿、手臂、短裙和鬈发。

“我不知道。”伊利亚没撒谎，他听懂了拿破仑的暗示，但又觉得自己什么都不懂。

你不会叛逃吧。盖比看了他一眼，你还有很多事情、工作、任务去完成，是不是？

“这是拿破仑说的吗？”伊利亚突然紧张地问。

“哦，他全部都说了。”盖比叹了口气。“你下一步打算怎么办？”

“该回家了。”伊利亚看了一眼落日，阳光很好，到处吵吵闹闹又静悄悄，这个城市好像突然与他无关了。

5.

奥列格在电话里说伊利亚任务尚未结束，“情报显示泰勒的研究硬盘遗失了，里面有我们所有的导弹数据，那东西你拿到了吗？”

伊利亚没明白，那个东西在文琪圭拉工厂的爆炸中已经烧成灰烬了，长官。

然后是那个为伊利亚做出选择的情报，狂放不羁的牛仔，拿破仑，艺术惯偷，情场老手，他的美国朋友，他们的资本主义盟友早就在爆炸之前潜入实验室，把那个东西纳入囊中。你怎么这么没用？你难道一无所知？你难道没潜入他的房间、他的衣橱，没打开过他的行李箱看过？奥列格在电话的另一头暴跳如雷，你知不知道你犯了多大的错误？你是想把控制世界的权力交给肯尼迪？你是不是打算背叛？

伊利亚觉得自己被轰成粉末，所有父亲的故事转瞬间在他的生命里重生，科里亚金血统中的羞辱又在发芽。奥列格骂道，如果硬盘没找到，那他可以去死，你难道不觉得羞耻？我都为你这么一个失败的作品羞耻，你是最优秀的克格勃，你怎么可以失败？

明白，长官。

你不想和失败的科里亚金一样，死在西伯利亚，明白吗？

明白。

他是个耻辱，你也要做一个时代的罪人吗。

不，长官。我会完成任务的。

必要的话可以杀了他。

4.

伊利亚约他喝一杯，去公园里，四周绿树环绕，湖面微风习习。这是很少见的机会，拿破仑觉得新奇，他不明白那个俄国朋友脑子里装的什么东西，他不似有情调的人，不世俗，不市侩，缺乏爱情技巧。但拿破仑仍邀约前往，他们的关系走到这儿几近奇迹，拿破仑仔细打量面前的人，疲倦、沉默、拘束，坐在椅子里左顾右盼，和周围的环境格格不入，他几乎和现代世界文明无关。

伊利亚也开始用这种享乐主义的姿态来告别了，拿破仑想。老天，时局弥艰。告别酒，黑胶唱片，这些东西竟然是伊利亚主动邀请的，拿破仑想说点什么，他注意到伊利亚局促不安地搓着膝盖，他的拇指食指又在跳跃，嗒嗒嗒，嗒嗒嗒。

“那个。”他们同时开口，然后又闭上。

“什么事，我们的告别需要这么隆重吗？”拿破仑指着周围环境画了一圈，“你作风出现问题。”他觉得自己脸上的笑容肯定难看极了。

“我就要回去了。”伊利亚说，“我来和你道别。”

拿破仑的笑容还是停住了，不好看的笑，“你要回哪儿，莫斯科？”

“等上头的命令，可能是去波兰，也可能是去爱沙尼亚。”伊利亚摆动着面前的酒杯，他的帽子一直没摘下来。

“那今天可以喝多一点，犒劳一下。等你去新的地方，就没有那么好的酒了。”拿破仑讪笑一下，“终于所有都恢复正常了，回到原本的生活，我们的老样子。”他看了一眼伊利亚，后者正死死盯着他。

啊哦。拿破仑心里咯噔一声。

伊利亚盯着他开始杯子里的酒。

拿破仑习惯性扫视了一眼，一如既往，伊利亚只放了一只手在桌面上。

“所以你接下来有什么打算，任务完成了之后会去旅行吗？”他举手唤来侍从添酒，然后顺势把手收到桌面下面，伸进外套里面，握住了枪把。

“差不多，我要先回一趟俄罗斯。你呢？”

“纽约。”拿破仑注意到伊利亚的手臂动了一下。

他的眼睛通红，像头小牛，又像濒死的马。拿破仑觉得心里有什么东西被打碎了，不该是这样的，他的思绪无法集中到伊利亚脸上，他开始回忆起几年前的日子。伊利亚在异国他乡的奔跑，遵循一些可笑的条例，对他的调侃怒目而视。在这些回忆的碎片里，此刻他面前的伊利亚裂出数道口子，拿破仑觉得自己可以把这些口子来开，钻进去，里面会不会才是真正的伊利亚？他爱的那个，和他度过几年特工时光的那个？眼前这个，眼前这个浑身颤抖的俄国男人，拿破仑看着他，感觉自己的心脏已经被弹夹里的子弹头穿透了。

这种念头太强了，拿破仑觉得自己卷入一场飓风里，理智、算计和逢迎被搅拌机弄成泥浆。要不是这儿不远处就有盯梢的人，拿破仑几乎想拉起伊利亚走。他太想这么干了，每一次都是。他不想没头没脑地等待这一切，费尽心思理解这一切。面对伊利亚，他无能为力，但他真的太想为伊利亚做点什么。

再说，拿破仑算不上是中情局名单上的人，他这几年存的钱够花一辈子。如果伊利亚在身边，他就没有花天酒地的必要，省着点，还可以在突尼斯或者拉巴特购置一小栋房产。

其余的，拿破仑觉得没什么熬不过去的，纽约长大的小孩子已经见识过最华美和最肮脏的命运了。

“我们走吧。”拿破仑突兀地开口，他的声音听起来好像割断线索的玻璃，锋利，尖锐，沉重。即便是多年的特工训练，也没让他很好控制住这句话里的颤抖。

伊利亚被吓了一跳，他的手掉了下去，咔哒，很轻微的一声。伊利亚在椅子上站起来，看了看四周，“去哪儿？”他问拿破仑。

“我不知道。就是……”拿破仑挠挠头，“离开这里，不去纽约也不去莫斯科。”他觉得哪儿都在疼，“哪里都可以，就我们两个，离开……就是，只是离开。”

伊利亚低下头，把手枪拿出来放在拿破仑面前：“我们还能去哪……罪犯吗，那种被印在所有海关的照片，逃亡的日子？”他喘不过气了，“拿破仑，你知道我的父亲是怎么死的。”

“和你现在的生活一样？”拿破仑问，“对，罪犯，流亡，随便你怎么想，也比你现在要好。你用不着想以什么方式杀了我，怎么拿到录像带资料……就是这样，用不着做操蛋的任务，被人牵着鼻子走，就是这样，我们走吧。”他断断续续地把这句话说完，好像用完了三十年的勇气。

有好一阵子伊利亚没出声，风声刮过湖面泛起涟漪，远处的孩童好像因为风筝挂在了树上在大声抱怨。这几秒，几分钟，伊利亚觉得度日如年，好像在一种冷静中变得狂热，又逐渐冷却下来。

“我要去洗手间。”伊利亚声音很低，很轻微，好像和自己说话，“我得去洗手间，我得，我得离开一下。”他笨拙地拉开椅子，撞到一张桌子，碰掉侍者的托盘，咖啡杯在地上碎成几瓣，他越来越小，消失在拐角里。

拿破仑十分钟后看见双手撑着洗手台的伊利亚。先前，他在门外等着，伊利亚在里面忙着砸东西，门板，瓷砖，镜子，水管，那把装了消音器的苏式手枪好像一个玩具，把这个绿色的地方炸成石灰弥漫的烟花。

“你可以不回答。”拿破仑靠在一个摇摇欲坠的水管隔壁，伊利亚看起来可怜极了，大口的呼吸，拳头砸在最后一个洗手池上。“我看起来怎么样？”伊利亚问。

他看起来疯狂、隐忍、不甘、嫉妒、愤怒、残缺、孤独。

“和以往一样。”拿破仑回答。

“我可以杀了你的，你知道。”伊利亚说，他指的是那把枪，丢在地上，划出去好远，然后碰的一声，撞到瓷砖墙壁才停下来。

“但是你已经打空了子弹，是吗？”拿破仑说，“可以打我的身体的东西，可以抢走录像带的武器，你全部浪费掉，把这些昂贵的子弹浪费在这些东西上。”拿破仑环顾一周，“你是在暗示我什么，你有答案了，对吗？”

伊利亚就是被这句话搞到怒火中烧，“操。”他骂了一句，“老天，你们美国人是不是想逼死我？”他已经找不到东西砸了，转而怒瞪着拿破仑：“我的处境比你想象得更艰难。”

“如果你想过得好一点，我这儿有个办法。”拿破仑从大衣里掏出那个蓝色的小盒子，“你和奥列格都找了很久，对吗？那现在它是你的了。”伊利亚接住拿破仑丢过来的录像带，反复看了好几遍，他显得有点懵懂和迷惑。

“你不需要吗？”

“哦，这个。”拿破仑说，“如果它可以让你变好一点，它就是你的。”他走上前来，低着头看了一会儿录像带，好像对待一件艺术品那样依依不舍的眼神。然后他抬起头，对上伊利亚的目光，看了好几秒才缓缓开口：“可是这个小玩意儿没法让你过上好的生活……”

“但我可以。”拿破仑说。

伊利亚终于接受了这件事，他感到疲惫，激动，脑子里好像开启最大声音的胜利日庆祝曲，红场上的士兵和坦克在他的头里碾压过去。他张了张嘴，却没发出什么像样的声音。拿破仑恶心极了，他在心里不断重复这句话，恶心极了——恶心极了——恶心极了——他觉得自己站在那里拿着录像带的样子很可笑，就像被操完正在数钱的妓女，该死，母亲的形象突然出现在脑海里。

拿破仑看到伊利亚紧紧咬着牙关，他的手上都是血迹，一定是刚刚不小心弄伤了，他的眼睛下面有透明的液体，不知道是眼泪还是含税。

“我不懂……”伊利亚颤抖了一下，他把录像带摔到镜子上，裂痕那儿更大了，外边的阳光乱七八糟地反射到拿破仑身上，晃得他睁不开眼。

“‘但我可以’？你凭什么说这句话，你凭什么自以为是可以拯救我，你搞得我好像一头死猪，操，为什么——”他失去理智地叫，然后冲过来把拿破仑撞翻。把他们的誓言、调侃和友情打碎了，然后埋葬在一地狼藉里。

拿破仑觉得自己喘不过气，他在反抗，伊利亚失了控，叫喊着什么，手上的力气几乎要折断他的脖子。拿破仑闻到自己鼻腔里的血液味道了，它们马上就要奔流而出，浑身的毛孔和细胞都在紧张地张开，伊利亚几乎是哭着把他拖进隔间，最后的两扇门也被撞倒了。他们砸在地上，又爬起来，然后下一秒被砸在地上，伊利亚的拳头真他妈够硬的，拿破仑得用两只手才挡前面。

拿破仑的手枪还在身上，他可以现在就掏出来然后对着伊利亚的脸来一枪。换做以前，他们最初见面的时候他做起这样的事情可是一点都不会手软。但伊利亚不会躲开，或者即便拿破仑真的开枪了，伊利亚可能就用心脏接住那颗杀死他的子弹。

他们以前很暴力，盖比抱怨过很多次，能不能让这个团队多一点友爱的氛围？后来伊利亚只是粗暴地把身边的顺手的物品丢或者砸在拿破仑身上，或者更简单一点，脱下裤子干一发解决问题。

他们现在就是这么一个情况。

等拿破仑反应过来的时候伊利亚停下来了，他滚到一边，像一只死掉的鼯鼠：杂乱的毛发，周身的血迹，松软的四肢。拿破仑给他来了一耳光，伊利亚清醒了一下，瞪了他一眼。他已经没力气反抗了，压在他身上的不只时拿破仑，操蛋任务，还有一整个国家。庞大的国家和弱小的个人之间的关系如此悬殊，好像蜘蛛丝黏住一根断掉的树枝，在风中摇摇欲坠。

“嘿，俄国佬，你还醒着吗？”拿破仑看着被他扇过耳光的地方发红变肿。“你确定就在这儿，现在？”

伊利亚呼出一口湿热的气，喉咙里的血把这次性爱搞得很变态，也很刺激。拿破仑骂了一声“见鬼”，然后把伊利亚拖进最里面的隔间，其实在哪都一样。他不太记得自己是怎么脱掉 伊利亚的衣服的，见鬼的手指好像没碰过男人，见鬼的嘴唇不会说话，然后见鬼的，那根理智琴弦嘣一声断成两截。

后来晚些的时候，他们换了新衣服，躺在拿破仑柏林的小公寓里。那张破床吱吱呀呀乱响，煤炉上烧着抹布似的晚餐，远处的货车驶过，头上是破旧的天花板，墙纸因为潮湿开始卷边发霉。拿破仑靠在床头，他摸出不记得哪个女孩留在这里的一包烟，含在嘴里点燃。伊利亚没有像往常那样抱着他，或者被他抱着。苏联男孩蜷缩在被子里，拿破仑第一次觉得这张床原来还可以这么宽。

他在烟雾萦绕的灯光里看着伊利亚，半边肿起来的脸，身上的淤青，淌血的牙印，拿破仑伸出手去又缩回来，沉默了半天也只是说了一句“抱歉”。

伊利亚没说话，房间没开灯，黑暗里是窗外的灯光，红色的烟头和拿破仑的眼睛，一共一二三三样东西在夜里发光。这个夜晚，伤痕累累的两个人混乱而柔软。几年前他们在世界各地，旁边是伸手可及的酒杯。现在是老旧的公寓楼，永远闪烁的二手台灯等待丢弃的命运。

真的太难了，拿破仑想。他甚至不想去反锁门，丢掉钥匙。伸手的床头柜里面就有手铐，还有铁链，可是真的谁能拦住振翅高飞的鸟儿呢？比起以前，伊利亚几乎没变化。这是好事，拿破仑开始抽第二根烟的时候想，他觉得好疲惫，这几年奔走让他失去了往日挑战权威的快感。如果可以，伊利亚会选择另一条路吗，尽管拿破仑知道，他不用思考也能想到。

3.

——睁眼的时候，房间里安静而空荡。

拿破仑躺在床上望着天花板，他们昨晚还一起看着这个东西。要不是一侧的皱褶还在，枕头凹陷下去一滩，那些留着伊利亚生活痕迹的东西还没被擦掉，打碎的酒杯，丢在水槽里没洗的二人份餐具，他都要怀疑从罗马过来的这一路他们做的爱喝的酒打的架是不是一个梦。

然后他坐起来，花了好大力气打量这个小房间：床头柜上的录像带不见了，他放在枕头下面的手枪也被拿走。拿破仑先是叹了一口气，然后笑出来，不一会儿房间里就充满了他欢快的笑声，好像一户寻常人家快乐的清晨，早报、广播新闻、维也纳香肠、黄芥末和土豆面包。拿破仑在笑声中不能自已，他觉得头疼，喘不过气，长时间的大笑夺走了胃里的空气，他开始腹痛，然后下一秒，他意识到自己的脸已经湿透了。

等傍晚的时候，拿破仑终于打算出门买点东西吃。他把冰箱里所有的食物塞进垃圾桶，然后用六包烟熬过白天的时间。他把大衣穿在身上，是昨晚的那一件，靠过路灯，撞过墙壁，沿着小雨的街道奔跑带起的泥浆，看上去迫切地需要更换，但拿破仑还是把它披在身上走出去。

他不确定伊利亚离开的时间，但一定是在天亮之前。很简单，黎明太阳还没出来，那时候的墙上的哨兵最疲倦，探照灯的旋转都显得毫无力气。拿破仑更不愿意猜测伊利亚临走有没有留下什么东西，哪怕是看他一眼，事已至此，猜测无用，如果克格勃在他的退让和挽留之下依然决定离开，那就是他的选择。

拿破仑走进一家啤酒店的靠窗角落坐下，他心情糟透了。小雨一直断断续续，自他们从罗马回来，世界就掉入灰色的雾气里，水珠，雨伞，打湿的披肩，穿过雨帘的车灯，人们低头赶路，上一个街口拐进来，下一个街角走出去，不知道要去哪里，好像二十年前的战争里死掉的亡灵。他几乎吃了一半才发现自己点的是萨拉米，他不喜欢这个玩意儿，从来都不喜欢，只有南意大利的穷乡僻壤和东边的斯拉夫邻居才会选择。然后他开始喝酒，抽烟，天色未晚，酒吧里还没什么人，瞌睡的酒保没注意这个太阳未下山就来买醉的男人。

但实际上拿破仑很难买醉，训练的内容之一是让他们的身体适应大量的酒精。除非一整桶威士忌，不然他依然得在失落中踏上归程。但是离午夜还有很长的时间，拿破仑想，去你妈的，伊利亚·科里亚金，他最失败的盗窃经验之一，他最谨小慎微的一次尝试，他陈列柜里最闪耀的艺术品，但从现在开始，这些都不属于他了。

拿破仑知道自己随性，没挽留过几个床伴，他们第一次做爱、接吻，到后来摇摇晃晃的车厢，龙卷风下田纳西河畔昏黄的吊灯，拉脱维亚的水烟馆，拿破仑都没有主动提出过挽留他。伊利亚属于朴实的淳朴的图饰，洋葱顶教堂，他有一颗饱满的俄罗斯灵魂。拿破仑眺望着窗外，一个男人，他是斯拉夫的孙子，又是苏维埃的儿子。

一开始没有人想靠近他，盖比，韦弗利，桑德斯，还有拿破仑自己，都把这个铁幕后面来的男人当做共产主义幽灵。他总是安静、沉默地走在队伍前面，装作不知道后面有无数双打量他的眼睛。然后是第一次任务，他为盖比挡住了两根铁棍；第二次任务，拿破仑被锁在电椅上，伊利亚无声无息来到那个变态心理后边，一枪解决了他；第三次任务，伊利亚没控制住情绪，一拳砸在盯梢身上，拿破仑给他顶了罪，说是回报上次救命之恩。第四次任务、第五次……拿破仑想起伊利亚被他压在胯下，克格勃身体枕着柔软的波斯羊毛地毯，一掌之外，散落满地的国际象棋、四分五裂的花瓶、沉默、激动和害怕的夜晚。

那天夜里也是这样的雨，行人，路灯，雨伞，车灯。

哦，拿破仑皱了下眉头。该死的，这儿到处都雾气茫茫，那束光线却如此清晰。穿透大雨，穿透雾霭，穿透他千疮百孔的心。他怎么会没注意到，还是说那些训练已经失效了，仅仅是因为伊利亚·科里亚金在他回头的一刻露出稍纵即逝的哀求？

一辆白色的小车停在拐角的路灯阴影后面，车灯沉默地闪烁，长长短短。

18-00-35.

2.

拿破仑出来的时候没带伞，拉开车门进来的时候看上去湿透了。伊利亚一只手搭在方向盘上，另一只手丢过来一条毛巾，拿破仑擦干脸上的水。

“我以为你回去了。”拿破仑说。

“是的，我的确。”伊利亚没有看他，毫无情绪地回答。

那你为什么还回来？拿破仑想问，但他最终没出声，又一次把头转向窗外。他试图让自己走神，但是车子没动，暖气没开，坐久了拿破仑浑身冰冷，他耸了耸肩，对伊利亚抱怨：

“好冷。”

空调坏了，我还没来得及修，伊利亚想说。然而他从后视镜里看了拿破仑一眼：“习惯就好。”

拿破仑的表情像是被伊利亚用枪托狠狠地砸了一下，他听上去无比疲倦：“你什么时候又变成这样了，俄国佬？”

伊利亚面色难看得要命，现在他两只手都搭在方向盘上了，拿破仑瞥了一眼，他在极力控制自己的兴趣，手指以细微的幅度敲打着方向盘。嗒嗒嗒。拿破仑没有问要去哪，伊利亚为什么回来，磁带上交给奥列格了吧，那就不是耻辱……你还会离开吗？

1.

接下来的两个小时旅程无聊、困倦、疲惫，小雨冲刷玻璃，磨去他最后的耐心。没人打算打开音乐，马路上空荡荡，它们的车一会儿在光里一会儿在黑暗里，拿破仑靠在窗上醒来的时候已经是后半夜。白雾已经爬上了玻璃，伊利亚那件棕色的外套裹在他身上，然后他看见驾驶位上的男人已经脱下帽子，他穿了一件黑色的紧身衣。

拿破仑爬起来，四周寂静无比，公寓的窗户里黑漆漆的，路灯单调地照亮地面上一小块区域。远处的扫过的白光让他眼睛疼，然后拿破仑不得不眯着眼睛才盯着那道白光看清楚了。

“这是哪儿？”他问，他心里早已经有了答案。“你带我来这边干什么？”

四周是安静的，楼道是声控开关，路灯电力不足，熟食店早早卷上铁闸门——当然，再正常不过了。拿破仑深吸了一口气，这儿他妈的是墙的那边，是民主德国。

拿破仑把伊利亚的外套穿在身上，“有点冷。”然后问：“你打算做什么？”他知道的，他知道了，他准备好了。

伊利亚把车靠在路边，他今晚比过去任何一次都要沉默，阴森和不自然。焦躁的情绪让他喉咙热得要命而四肢冰凉，敲打着无意义的方向盘，拿破仑不会注意到，盯梢的人不会注意到。最近地下通道只有一百米，拿破仑和他都可以轻松地回去，只要掌握了方法。

他们俩走下车，拿破仑看了伊利亚一会儿，后者半个身子在阴影里面，拿破仑动身向他走去。希望经过伊利亚的时候能被拉住，可是没有，放慢的脚步还是越过了阴影，伊利亚的手指在敲打大腿，其余的一切像一尊雕像。然后拿破仑在路灯下站住，他想，那就该死地结束在今晚吧。

然后他走进阴影里，闭着眼睛吻伊利亚。

当拿破仑重新睁开眼睛的一刻，他愣住了。雨早就停了，而伊利亚脸上都是湿漉漉的泪痕。

“你在哭？”

然后伊利亚好像惊醒一般抬手把眼泪抹掉，他摇了摇头：“没什么。”

拿破仑站在原地，他咬着牙，他抬手想碰碰伊利亚，但他放下了，最后他看着那个男孩，又想起几天前伊利亚问他的问题：我看起来怎么样？

——孤独、撕裂、痛苦。

和以往一样。拿破仑想，可他没有说出来，他看着伊利亚慌乱地抹掉眼泪，然后勉强勾出一个笑容，那一刻他好像被打碎了，这几年的收藏的珍品只有眼前这一件无法销赃，伊利亚是碎裂再缝合的残次品，美丽却卖不出高价，只能终日放在家里的陈列柜上。

哦，应该是这样。漫长的寂静之后，拿破仑开了口：“我不会哭，所以你也不要。”

他又在伊利亚的眼睛里看见那片海浪了，黑暗的咸水把他吞没，令拿破仑想到十月份的芬兰湾，冻入骨髓的寒冷和刺痛，海鸥死在黄色的沙滩上，树叶烂在黑色的泥土里。

伊利亚想醒过来，可是他的手已经伸向腰间。就是现在，就是今晚。奥列格在电话里下的命令，这不再是能否的问题，这是必须。伊利亚，别让我对你失望。

之后的细节他忘记了。只记得一开始是拿破仑沉睡的侧脸，然后他离开，又回来。像一只游走在反法西斯防卫墙两侧的孤魂野鬼，来去自由，又无处可去。有那么一会儿他埋怨自己，如果在第一次有这个念头的时候就开枪，痛苦的时间便不会无休止的延长。他把车开到拿破仑楼下，看到往日精致的男人像个落魄的疯子一样沿着街边走进酒吧，他甚至没注意下巴和鼻子附近长出来的胡须，好像一头失去山冈的野狼。伊利亚坐在车里思忖，拿破仑也有这一面。

糟糕的时刻来了，伊利亚无声无息地把拿破仑的信任变成生命中最大的威胁，最温柔的陷阱。哪怕拿破仑现在对着他打光弹夹里的子弹他都不会逃走，就在这里，没错，伊利亚一生中最后一个坟墓，这儿的冬夜有灿烂的银河，闪闪发光，一条白色的乳带在天边划过，令他想起伏尔加河畔的白桦林，秋风吹过，猎猎作响，白桦歌声清脆悠扬，“那里湖面总是澄清、那里空气充满宁静……残存的自由总会留些残存的希望。”

可是拿破仑没有，他掰开伊利亚的手，把什么东西塞进去，然后用手指包着那个冰凉的玩意儿。良久，他才松开：“我以为你不会的走到这一步的。”拿破仑咧嘴，他试图把最后时刻搞得温柔一点，不要让寂静恐怖的夜晚再伤害不幸的人了。“所以我一直等着，等你和我去了很远的地方，就亲手给你戴上。”

伊利亚张开手心，里头是一块机械表。

他的心里有什么融化了。

“你知道我的任务是什么吗？”他问。

“必要的话杀了我。”(Kill me if necessary.)

拿破仑看向伊利亚，他的眼睛，那片蓝色的海洋泛起红色，波浪击打着身体。他以为只要把伊利亚带在身边，一切麻烦和问题都能找到办法。但实际是他们之间的状况不断地糟糕下去。

“你要动手就现在吧，我不想摔进水坑里。”拿破仑苦笑和抱怨，“你就是这样的人，你不懂得爱，科里亚金，你伤透了我的心啦。”

“通道在一百米外。”伊利亚突然很小声地说，“钥匙还在插在车孔里，最起码可以挡下第一批子弹。你现在转身，只有我能追上你。”

“天。”这话将拿破仑彻底打碎了，“……不，你要做什么？”他在乞求。“你还在那里，对吗……就在身体里面，你还没醒，拜托，我们……你知道……可以一起走的。”

伊利亚拉住自己那件外套，它此刻在拿破仑身上，为他挡住东柏林凌晨的晚风。伊利亚的手指在他肩膀上敲着，长长短短，滴滴答答。

操。拿破仑突然想起来，这是很早的事情。他却没意识到。

伊利亚的狂躁症早就好了，对吗。他没问。但是先前的所有关于克格勃的观察、嘲讽和调侃都有了回声。伊斯坦布尔回来的飞机上，罗马的酒店，自由德国的公园里，拿破仑索罗的公寓内，伊利亚都敲过同一串代码。

短、长、短——R.

短、短、长——U.

长、短——N.

RUN.

0.

拿破仑注意到这辆车其实不大，零件都已经很旧了，到处是伊利亚的痕迹，划痕累累的方向盘，反复摩擦的手柄，车窗边缘是累积的灰尘和水渍。他坐在这儿，疾驰向前，两边的路灯以疯狂的速度倒退。拿破仑想，现在是几几年？他得记住。

路面的情况很不好，到处都是雨后的水坑，车轮深一下浅一下砸在坑里。隔着玻璃，拿破仑看见溅起的水花，飞舞的泥点，远处慌乱的叫声，子弹上膛的清脆。

车厢里比来的时候空得多，那些消退的白雾又一次爬上车窗，拿破仑两手搭在方向盘上，攥成拳头，辨认两侧模糊的食物店、公寓、树木，这是他最后一次看它们了。车速带起的冷风让拿破仑看不清眼前的路，他伸手试图抹掉挡风玻璃上的白色。

然后他发现原来是眼泪，它们流淌在脸颊上，于是他又看见了。适应了四面八方的寒冷后，昏暗的黎明，后视镜，背后的东方泛起鱼肚白，拿破仑把它往下拉。然后他看见后视镜里，伊利亚举起了枪。

高强度的训练，伊利亚可以打中八百米以外移动的小鹿。拿破仑距离他仅三十米，距离地下通道七十米。

两边的路灯在飞速地后退，他把车开进灯光下，又开进黑暗，又开到灯光下。他们来的时候也是这样，拿破仑想起来，他靠在车窗上，空无一人，汽车沉默地驶入黑暗，又驶入光明。然后他又想到更遥远的过去，微风吹起窗帘，阳光从那儿开始走进他晦暗的小房间。某一次肃清运动后，和他们一样年纪，躺在地上的尸体。哈瓦那的街头，伊利亚丢给他一个塔可。斯堪的纳维亚的峡湾下面，帆船在浅浪中摇摇晃晃。

子弹射入车轮，那辆白色的宝沃几乎甩了出去，拿破仑把油门踩到底，冲破了入口的安全栅栏，撞翻了检查岗，尖叫声，吸气声，雨声，哭声，这些他统统抛在身后。

你还好吗？拿破仑想，如果还有一次机会，仍会选择走完那么长的路吗？

今夜，伊利亚结束了几年来最困难的任务。他没留恋，哪怕多看一眼。这是苏联时代最精英的克格勃生命中唯一的败笔。从后视镜看过去，伊利亚眼睛里红色的海永远熄灭了。小伊利亚·科里亚金的波罗的海不再泛起白色浪花，星星从此不再闪亮。拿破仑的心被留在那一片冬夜里，随着伊利亚一起死去。  
  
  


./-./-..  



End file.
